1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a interchangeable amplifier device and more particularly pertains to an external device for connecting to existing amplifiers to provide multilevel amplification of the frequency transmission to stereo speakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an amplifier is known in the prior art. More specifically, amplifiers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the power outage to stereo speakers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. 303,800 to Newman discloses a stereo radio. U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,630 to Blake discloses a desk with removable program playing device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,741 to Mitzlaff discloses a multi-level power amplifying circuitry for portable radio transceivers. U.S. Pat. Des. 283,613 to Nakamura, Kido, and Ohta discloses a combined radio receiver and tape recorder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,987 to Keep and Schreiber discloses a computer and peripheral interface circuit. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,546 to Hirota discloses a portable stereo audio apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe interchangeable amplifier device that allows the frequency output from the amplifier to the speakers to be magnified by an exterior power board that plugs into the main unit, with the power board being upgradable.
In this respect, the interchangeable amplifier device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing